Saying Sorry
by OretaTsubasaDe
Summary: KaneSalima fic. Set around Episode 19. Jim convinces Kane to follow Salima when she goes out. Feeling bad afterwards, Kane offers to take her out and Salima finds he has an interesting way to say sorry. Oneshot.


I just wanted to do a V-Force fic that focus on Mariam or the Saint Shields (I must be sick…I feel a fever coming on)

Disclaimer: Owns nothing…

Though, their names, I've read, are supposed to be Sarima, Kain, Jimu (like Maxu and Maraimu) and Goki, I'm sticking to these names. This takes place somewhere between episode 19 where Salima goes out and sees Rei. Just go along with it, okay? And I felt like giving them the clothes they have near the end of the season, but Salima still wears her night clothes from episode 19 at night. They might be OOC, but I've only seen the characters in Italian and I don't speak Italian. My ex does but…eh, forget him.

Though I think this one sucks and I had no idea what I was trying to. I had it planned out, but when I wanted to write, I couldn't think anymore. But I used the Japanese names for them since Kane always calls Tyson Takao in the Italian version and I'm so used to it.

----------

"Salima, where're you going?" Kane asked, arms folded over his chest and leaning against a column with a very noticeable Kai Hiwatari resemblance. Salima put on a frown, passing the teal haired boy in her normal night clothes.

The addressed girl turned her head to him, "Out…" Kane lifted a brow at her answer and Salima glared at him, "Kane, it's not forbidden." Salima adds to meet his reaction.

Kane scoffed his head up, letting out a small snort, _but it is annoying…_ he thought to himself. "And just how many times _have_ you been…'out', Salima?"

Salima drew closer to the elevator, "I'm not sure. But I don't think it matters…" she said, stepping into the elevator, closing the doors before Kane could bombard her with anymore questions. Kane is left glaring at the door with his dark teal eyes where the redheaded girl disappeared.

Kane let out a low scoff, bowing his head. No doubt that Salima went out again to see Rei, just like the last seven times. Oh wait. _Eight_ times now. Kane was really getting sick of this. The teal haired boy pushed himself off of the column he was leaning on, closing his eyes to contain himself.

Blue-green eyes open after a while, finding the blond with the blue shirt walking towards him, "Jim…" Kane muttered to himself.

The blond smirked, putting his hands in the pockets of his dark brown shorts, "Salima go out again?" he asked, smirking up at Kane. The only reply Jim got was Kane's red clad hand clenching and a low growl escaping his lips. Kane was still glaring at the elevator, refusing to look at Jim. Jim took that as a yes. "If you're so worried, why don't you follow her?"

Kane's eyes widen in shock, staring down at the blond, "I can't do that to her!"

Jim shrugged, "Sure ya can. Loose the beige shirt; too bright. Keep the dark pants, though." Kane looked down at himself. Short sleeved beige shirt with a low v-neck, enough to see a bit of the forest green shirt underneath, the top rip just under his collar bones. Dark navy pants with a small red cloth tied to his right ankle and dark shoes, just barely different from the tint of the pants.

"Jim, what do you think I am? I'm not going to spy on Salima." Kane insisted, gesturing one hand to the elevator, "I'm not the kind of person…"

"I never said '_spy_'. I said 'follow', "Jim grinned back.

Kane sighed, shaking his head, "But Takao's a good friend. I'm not going to _follow_ just because I'm suspicious of his teammate."

"Whoever said it was Takao's teammate?" Kane cocks a brow, looking at Jim in awe, "It could be Takao himself for all you know…" Jim's eyes widened, regretting what he'd just said. _Yes, Jim, make him worry more…_

Kane nodded, "Right…" he said uneasily, trying to make Jim think he was right.

Jim smirked, walking back to the main room where Goki was playing a card game with himself on the floor. Jim sat down and joined him and soon enough, Kane came over, lying on the floor a few feet from them, eyes closed and the back of his wrist on his forehead.

Jim glanced at the teal haired boy for a second, then grinned at Goki, "Twenty bucks says he'll go after Salima."

"You're on!" Goki smirked back, shaking Jim's hand.

Kane turned his head and glared at them, lifting his wrist from his forehead, "You guys are _betting_ on whether or not I'll go follow Salima?" Jim and Goki nodded, not looking at him, "Well, you're nice…"

"Thank you." Jim replied tauntingly, "Goki, you can't search the deck for the cards you want…"

"Shut up, Jim."

Kane sighed, sitting up, "Well, I'm going out…" Jim grinned upon hearing that and Goki just started dealing the cards faster. Kane stood up, grabbing a dark jacket and walked out the door.

----------

"Let it rip!" Takao grinned, "Ahahaha!" He laughed triumphantly. Hiromi sighed at him as Dragoon went through the practice field, knocking over the empty soda cans. A sky blue blade came out of nowhere, knocking Takao's blade back into his hand, "Mister X! If that's you with a new blade, come out here and fight!" Takao growled, shaking a fist at the bushes.

Kane stepped out, holding the blade in his hand, "Nice of you to remember my name, Takao."

"Kane!" Takao exclaimed with a grin.

Max peered over, "Where's Jim?" he asked, looking for his former opponent.

"Playing cards with Goki…" Kane replied, putting a fist to his hip, "Now, where're Kai and Rei?"

"Behind you," came the reply which was really behind Kane. Kane whipped around, finding only Kai, "Though it's only me…"

Kane nodded, "Where's Rei, then?"

Kai turned his back towards him, "Follow me…" Kai began to walk away. Kane shrugged, stealing a look from Takao and the others, before following.

----------

Jim and Goki observed Kane from the bushes they hid behind, "He didn't follow Salima," Goki points out. Jim had convinced Goki to follow Kane and see who would win the bet.

"Yes, but he did _plan_ to…"

Goki shrugged, "I guess neither of us wins…"

Jim smirked, "Double or nothing he tells her how he feels."

Goki looked at him with a lifted brow, "Is there anything you don't bet on?"

The blond looked up for a while, thinking about that. Jim smirked back at Goki, "No."

"Then bring it!" Goki exclaimed, clasping Jim's hand.

----------

Kai folded his arms as he and Kane near the tower and bridge where he found Rei before, saying that he met Salima there, "Here," Kai stopped.

Kane looked around; he saw bright red hair sitting beside a figure with dark brown hair, "Kai, what's that?" Kane asked, pointing to a small bit of green locks a few feet from Rei.

"Jusuf." Kai replied simply, closing his eyes. He cracked one eye open, seeing a small bit of blue, "And Mariam…"

"I've heard of them…" Kane grinned, although it was like he was talking to himself since Kai was so unwilling to participate in the conversation. So Kane's attempts at conversation about the Saint Shields went failed as Kai just gave a 'hn' every time Kane brought up a fact about them, but Kai wasn't interested in the battle style of Jusuf and Mariam, as Kane had been talking about.

----------

After a few more minutes of watching, Salima had started to head back, running past Rei, but she stopped, thanking him. Kane ran past Kai to follow her, hearing Jusuf come out of his hiding place, launching his Vanishing Moot at Rei who responded by hurdling Drigger (1) at him. Kai leapt out of his place, launching Dranzer to help out Drigger, but a pale blue blade came out, knocking Dranzer back into Kai's hand.

The slate-haired boy looked up, seeing Mariam smirking at him, shaking her finger to say 'tsk, tsk, tsk, Kai' as she caught Sharkrash which made Kai give a low growl.

----------

Kane raced back to the apartment, hoping to beat Salima there. So he decided to take the stairs in hopes of beating the elevator. (2) Kane got up and removed his jacket and tossing it aside, taking note to find it and hang it up properly later. He couldn't help being neat and tidy! He assumed his position against the column in the 'Kai Hiwatari pose', as he dubbed it.

Salima's elevator gave a little 'ding' and she emerged from the machine, slightly shocked to see Kane still in the same position as when she left. Here it comes…the interrogation.

"Where were you, Salima?" Kane asked, his voice a bit cruel. Salima gave him a frown as she passed.

"Out," she replies. He always did this when she left and when she came back, "Kane, I've told you so many times; it's not forbidden."

Kane just nods curtly as she passes, "Then how about next time you go…out, I come with you?"

Salima turns her head at him, a bit confused, but she remains in silence. Kane smiled, pushing himself off the wall, "Relishing the thought, Salima?" he asked, judging by the look on her face, he was sure that was it.

The girl just nodded a bit, smiling, "Something like that, Kane. Something like that." Salima turned, going off to her room to change into her normal clothes.

----------

Salima sat on the sofa beside Kane, cross-legged, wearing her long sleeved purple top and her beige skirt. Putting her hands on her knees, Salima looked down at Jim and Goki playing cards on the floor, "What are you guys playing?"

"Blackjack…" Jim replied, giving Goki and face down card.

Salima smiled, looking at Jim's cards over his shoulder as he flipped them to see the values, "Jim's gonna bust…"

Kane sighed, shaking his head at them, smiling nonetheless. Jim picked up a card from the deck and looked at it, then turned his head to glare at Salima, "I hate you…" he said in a dry tone, showing Goki his cards.

Salima smiled sweetly, "I love you guys too…" she giggled. Kane chuckled as Jim steamed. Salima suddenly looked at her watch, "I've gotta run." She stood up.

"How many miles?" Goki asked, starting a new game.

"A thousand," Salima replied flatly, putting her arm into her dark brown jacket.

Jim cringed, "Please don't tell me that you're going to sing that song again…" he whined, looking at his cards. The last time she sang the song, Kane turned so many shades of red because Salima kept looking at him while singing. Though it was Goki's fault for suggesting 'karaoke' in celebration of…something that Jim forgot. But he figured it was for teaching so many children about Beyblading.

Salima laughed at him before turning to Kane, "Kane, are you coming?" she got both arms in her jacket and she adjusted the collar. Kane just blinked at her, standing up and Salima sighed, "You said you'd come with me the next time I went out. I'm going out. You coming?"

Kane gave her a skeptical look, "Are you asking me out…?"

Salima sighed, "Just come on, Kane," she grabbed his wrist and his jacket, pulling him into the elevator.

Jim and Goki stayed behind, dealing the cards in silence until Jim grinned, "That went well…"

Goki nodded, "Yep." He paused, "You owe me forty bucks, Jim."

"What!"

----------

Kane shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, keeping his gaze focused on the ground in front of him while Salima was smiling, looking at everything around her. Salima was leading them along the path she took when she was thinking of how unfair the cyber bit-beasts were. Kane looked up when he felt Salima cling onto his arm, yet she was acting like she did it all the time.

"Salima…what're you doing?" Kane asked, almost glaring at the arm linked with his.

"Walking," Salima replied, not looking at him, "Why? What are you doing?"

"Flying," Kane said immediately, but his eyes widened at what he just said and Salima looked over at him.

"What?" Salima asked, smiling, but her voice still came off as surprised.

Kane forced a smile, "Smiling…" _Lying_, his mind replied cockily at him.

Salima nodded, "Oh, that's nice…" she stopped them near some streetlamps where Kane found a bench nearby. Salima leaned on one of the streetlamps, across from where Kane was sitting on the bench, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Can I ask what you do when you go out?" Kane turned his head to his right, hearing the sound of beyblades crashing against each other. (3)

"Walk around, think; the usual." Salima answered, looking at him.

Kane's head twisted back to see her, "Think about what?"

Salima looked curious, "Teaching young children how to Beyblade, traveling the world with you guys… why?" while Kane was thinking of an answer, Salima just sighed, "Why do you keep trying to figure me out?"

"I'm trying to help you. Too many thoughts will give you bad outlooks on the world." Salima looked at him with confusion and Kane just sighed, "Never mind. How's Rei?"

"I guess he's okay… why? Please don't tell me that you…" Salima trailed off when Kane stood up. Kane walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, then leaned down and pressed his lips on hers for a light kiss. Although Salima had no idea why he was doing this, she felt rather tingly and just…different. Kane pulled away when Salima was about to respond.

"Kane…what was that for?" Salima asked, blushing lightly.

Kane just smirked, putting his hands in his jacket pockets, turning to where he heard the beyblades crashing together, "Consider it… my way of saying sorry for following you before, Salima." He began to walk away and Salima was left, staring and blushing. She should make him say sorry more often…

----------

All right, so I couldn't resist putting a _little_ hint of Kai/Mariam in there. Don't shoot!

(1) – It's supposed to be 'Doraigaa' but I liked Drigger better.

(2) – I did this before; I beat the guys' elevator going to our rooms by running up the stairs! But they're stubborn morons, saying that they won. I had witnesses! And my ex called me a total girl but that was before the 'incident'

(3) - Since I don't think it's mentioned; it's still Rei, Kai, Jusuf and Mariam battling.

Okay, was that horrible trash like I thought it was? Rushed trash? Horrible rushed trash? Please give feedback!


End file.
